Silver Bullets
by BlackOpal
Summary: Edward has always been able to protect Bella before, but now, with this new kid Damian she won't let him try to help. He's safe, she says. If he's so safe, why does Edward feel like Bella's in danger? And why does Alice keep seeing Bella dead?


A/N: Hey guys! It's my first Twilight/New Moon fic ever. I actually just discovered the series this week, so as you can see, I'm in love with it. The story just popped into my head and they wouldn't let me sleep without creating the beginnings of it (not unlike how Twilight actually got its start, I blame Edward). Pretty much your standard disclaimer—I own nothing except Damian, the story, and Conner (that cute, little boy) and Stephanie Meyer owns everything else. And yes, there will be more chapters coming. Enjoy.

* * *

I shivered involuntarily as I opened my eyes. I had my brand new purple down comforter around me and one of the wool socks I'd gotten for Christmas—the other sock was somewhere at the end of my bed, I'd kicked it off in the middle of the night. Still drowsy, I knew in my head there was no reason I should be cold. Once I opened my eyes, it was clear why I had shuddered.

"Sorry," he mumbled with a crocked smile pressed against my skin. "I couldn't resist, you looked so peaceful." I snuggled closer and closer to him until I was pressed against him. Even if the covers weren't on the bed, I would've rather froze than stay warm underneath them. He snuck his arm under one of the many quilts on my bed and pressed his hand against my back, pulling me tighter to him. "It's time for school," I heard him mutter in my ear.

I shook my head and threw the extra pillow next to me over my face. He heard my muffled moans and snickered.

"You didn't study for the Calculus test today, did you?" He asked accusingly.

"It wasn't as if I had time," I retorted. It was true. Last night was a blur. I had spent much of the night over at the Cullen's house playing Ghost in the Graveyard, a game that should never be played with five vampires who can run faster than a Porsche can go. By the time the game was done, I had contracted six bruises and a grass stain on the right knee of my jeans. Edward had also informed me that I was bleeding from a cut I'd gotten on my calf during my seventh fall while running to "base". When I had looked down the bleeding had ceased and I looked up frowning out Edward. He smiled and bent down against my ear saying, "I wasn't complaining."

Now in the morning light of my bedroom, the pain of physical activity took its toll. My legs were sore from running fast, not fast enough to beat the others too the base of course. They had way too much fun with me last night. Then, realizing the brilliant shine that came from the body next to me, I groaned. Edward was his extraordinary beautiful self and as I ran my fingers over his sparkling face. It was sunny, and sunny days meant no Edward at school.

I faked a cough and doubled over in feigned pain. "I think I'll stay home," I told him. Then with an arm over my eyes I added, "Go away sun."

He laughed and threw back the covers. "It's only one day," he said as he sat up on the bed, "I think you can live without me for that long."

I pushed myself up from the pillows, expending massive amounts of reserve energy in the process. I made my face look skeptical and peered into his eyes. "What makes you think it's you? What if I just didn't want to take the math test, huh?" I poked him in the chest menacingly. He caught my hand and my heart nearly stopped. My eyes betrayed me as he brought my palm up to his cold lips and a little moan escaped me.

"That's what I thought." He got up and rummaged through my drawers, determined to find me something to wear. He knew I would drag my feet all the way to school if he didn't get me started.

"You're wrong you know," I mumbled from my bed, "I doubt I can live without you for even a day." I peered at him over my knees. He looked at me as if it was the first time he saw me and I practically fainted.

"I love you," he said before he returned to my clothes.

I got up and stood next to him, leaning on his back. The outfit he picked for me was simple; jeans, a white tee-shirt and a v-neck sweater. It was considerably conservative considering the many other outfits he had picked out for me. I raised my eyebrow in question.

He seemed to know what I was asking. "I won't be there today. I don't want those horny, teenaged _human_ boys looking at you while you're away. I want my Bella to be covered from head-to-toe." He snaked his hands around and ran his fingers up my bare calves. I winced as he ran over the cut I got last night, suddenly concerned for him. He didn't notice and instead dragged me down into his lap, pressing his lips into my hair.

"I'll miss you," he said and I nodded in agreement. We stayed there for a few more minutes until Charlie stirred so loud in the next room that even _I _heard it with my human ears. "I should go," he muttered, trying to unravel my arms from around his neck. It was something he could easily do, but I wasn't even sure he really wanted to.

He brought his lips to mine in a quick and fluid movement. I barely had time to savor it before he was out the window, and running home. I sighed, freezing in the lonely air of my bedroom. I heard Charlie go downstairs before I mustered up enough energy to jump in the shower. No matter how hot I made the water, I couldn't get warm. It was going to be a very long day.

I shoved cereal down with what seemed like half a carton of milk. I didn't realize how hungry I was. Of course, I didn't eat anything after last night and physical activity was proven to give you an appetite. Charlie left for work as I sat staring at my Lucky Charms, trying to form shapes with the little marshmallows. We rarely talked now; he didn't know what to do to make things better with us so he just didn't try.

By the time I got to school, I was hungry again. I hopped out of my truck and headed to the cafeteria. A long time ago, when I first got to Forks, someone told me they served breakfast. I was eager to see if that was true. As I walked into the room, I could see it most definitely was. So this was where everyone went before school. I had never noticed-- Edward did take up much of my mornings.

I stacked an English muffin, an apple and some jam onto my plate. Since I never put money back into my school account, I took Edward's card from my purse and swiped it. The lunch lady looked at me and pursed her lips. She was new so I though she didn't know how to work the cash register. They just didn't train lunch ladies like they used to. She called over her supervisor and explained the situation in hushed terms. At the mention of Edward's name, the supervisor looked up at me and smiled. She patted my lunch lady on the back, silently telling her to let me go on.

Suddenly grateful for Edward's flirtatious side, I practically ran to the table I always sat at during lunch. None of my friends were there but apparently, the tables were apportioned different in the breakfast shift. No one sat next to me. I shrugged, not really minding. I did have a Calculus test to study for.

Halfway through my breakfast, I felt eyes burning holes into my back. I tried to ignore it, but the holes began to grow. Looking around for the source, I saw a boy I'd never seen before. He had to be a senior. He wasn't stunningly gorgeous like Edward, but I found myself glancing sideways at him, trying to understand his beauty. His face was childish, with high cheek bones, blonde hair that looked white in the light of the cafeteria and vibrant blue eyes masked by a pair of rounded glasses. Even from where I sat from him, I could tell there was something about him that made him different.

I looked away and turned back to my Calculus book. I tried unsuccessfully to forget about Edward, my Vampire boyfriend, and the boy, sending weird vibes, across from me. My life used to be normal. My biggest problem used to be whether I would pass math with a "B" or a "C". I glanced at the clock above the door. It was only 7:30; I still had another seven hours before I could even hope to see Edward. Too long. The bell rang and I gathered my books for first period, leaving the beautiful boy alone at the table.

First and second periods slipped by without me even noticing. I had sunk into a semi-depressed state without Edward by my side. By third period, I was miserable. The fact that my third period was Calculus didn't help either. Despite my many attempts to study during my earlier classes, I felt thoroughly unprepared. I silently promised myself that I wouldn't stay out late on a school night anymore, but knew I would. I'd go anywhere Edward told me too. It was a you jump, I jump kind of thing.

The door opened and the teacher walked in. I took a second look at the teacher and saw that behind him, there was a boy. It was the same one from the cafeteria. He looked taller, big surprise considering he'd been sitting when I saw him, and even more awkward like he didn't belong in his body. He shuffled to the front of the room, blushing a little when he thought he would have to make the speech every new kid dreaded. Instead, the teacher looked around, trying to find a seat to pawn his puppy dog off to. It was going to be mine, I knew it. Edward was gone; the seat next to me was empty. It was perfect for the new kid. I swear there was a bit of a cynical grin on the teacher's face as he pointed his finger.

"You can sit next to Bella. Bella please raise your hand." I did so obediently, defeated.

He smiled at me before sitting down in Edward's seat. I fought hard to fight back the urge to rip him from it. The only thing keeping me from doing so was my memory of my very first day when Edward treated me like I was the devil on Earth . . . which to him, at that point of our relationship, I was. The boy turned to me, carefully measuring my response.

"I'm Damian," he said and held out his hand to me, pushing up his glasses with his other hand. I took it cautiously, aware that the entire class was watching this moment. Sure, I was devoted to Edward, but a handshake wouldn't hurt. I was the only thing keeping Damian from falling to a status on the social ladder that was below New Kid. I had a responsibility to all those who have ever moved to a new school, _including_ Edward. With that in mind, I relaxed and even smiled at Damian.

"We're getting ready to take a Calculus test which promises to be the worst one of my life and I haven't studied except for the few spare minutes I've had before school. How's your day so far?" With that, Damian relaxed in his seat and slumped forward to meet my gaze. His eyes wandered to the v of my shirt and lingered there.

"Beautiful," he said and I doubted he was actually talking about his day.

A blush rose to my face and I pushed myself backward. I think I was ready for that math test now. Number two pencils and bubble sheets didn't seem nearly as troublesome as this boy did now. To my delight, Cooper, who was sitting in front of me, passed me the test. I wrote my name on it and settled in, ready to conquer the first problem.

I finished the test a little early, so I laid my head on my arms to try to fall asleep. All around me kids were slowly finishing up, opening books to check their answers. My seat mate finished right before the bell rang. He managed to get back besides me and throw a smile. _Bring_.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked, blocking my only way out. I shook my head, focusing on the door. He continued talking about some problem when my eyes caught something unusual. Someone was fighting the stream of kids going out, to get in. It was Edward. My heart stopped when I saw him, so perfect. I ran to him, barely registering the conversation behind me.  
"Dude," Cooper was saying to Damian, "Don't even bother. She's Edward's."

"Who's Edward?" He asked.

"Him," was the answer and I assumed Cooper pointed to the general direction where I was hanging onto Edward with my life.

"How are you here?" I muttered into his shirt.

"It's raining." He mumbled back.

Thank God, I love the rain. It was my new best friend. I ran my hands down his arms, finding his hands. Happy, I was blissfully and completely happy.

"Hey Bella?" Who was that voice? Could they not see I was busy?

Edward shook me a bit to get my attention. I turned from him and looked at who was talking to me. It was Damian. The puppy dog was wagging his tail, waiting for me to answer him. I really hate admirers.

"Hey Damian, did you need something?" I fought hard to keep my voice perfectly calm. He was new, shy and scared. We've all been there. I should know better than anyone.

"I was just wondering if I'd see you at breakfast tomorrow," he said, raising his voice at the end of his sentence.

Edward shot a questioning look at me, and I knew I'd have to explain. Later of course, not while Damian was near. His strikingly beautiful features were the only thing that had caught my attention.

"I don't think so. This morning was really just a one time thing."

"Oh," he sighed, sounding defeated. "Well, I guess I'll see you around then."

I nodded, burying myself further into Edward's jacket. It was his leather one and I grew intoxicated from the smell. I felt Edward tense as Damian walked away, glancing over his shoulder at me as he did.

"What is it?" I asked. Edward snaked his arms around me in response.

"That is the last time you're allowed to wear jeans," he whispered into my ear. "From now on, it's long, loose skirts and nothing else. Maybe I'll invest in a nice burka. Do you have a color preference?" I snickered, guessing what had gotten him so upset. Damian was a little . . . over enthusiastic towards me.

"Blue," I breathed, peaceful once again in his grip.

"That was mine too," he whispered into my hair.

I turned to look at the doorway. Edward was muttering things in my ear, things I'd really rather have been listening to but wasn't. Instead, I was watching Damian. He was leaning against the door, watching the two of us. No, watching wasn't quite the word. He was glaring at us. His once angelic face was contorted into a visage of disgust and hated. I had never seen such a change in anyone and was suddenly very frightened, even in Edward's arms. Damian's malice seeped across the room towards me, wrapping around me in waves.

Suddenly, his eyes met mine. Under his glasses, they'd turned metallic silver and burned fire into my pupils. The abhorrence on his face was thrown full force at me. I shuddered and it was very different from the one I had this morning. As quickly as it happened, it ended. Damian moved from the doorway and walked away. For the first time, I felt as if I had just looked the devil in the eye and he had marked me for death.


End file.
